Sin City (Part 2 of the series)
by Justright
Summary: What do you do when a whole town goes crazy...


Sin City  
  
In an old apartment building in the more modest part of San Francisco, a woman chants with an exalted tone of voice.  
  
"The sinners will awaken; their desires will take them.  
Their passions will feed me; their dying breath will be mine.  
Let the winds of evil bring me my prize."  
  
  
Her hands palms up in a form of offering, she closes her eyes, seemingly awaiting something. In front of her, a dark cloud begins to form; it grows and moves as it encircles her.  
The woman opens her eyes and a hard smile forms on her lips even as she seems to caress the cloud.   
"Go and bring them to me, make them suffer by their own hands. Go!"  
  
The cloud now seems to expand, searching, moving faster, and then it plunges through the open window and starts to somehow darken the skies.  
  
In the more active part of town, where the city seems never to sleep:  
Around midnight, in spite of the late hours, many people are still on the streets, searching for some fun place to be. The bars are still overflowing with crowds who are simply celebrating life and all it has to offer. The search for pleasure is one that is sometimes considered sinful but everybody practices it.  
In front of one bar in particular, a couple has been kissing passionately for the last few minutes. They are oblivious to the curious and sometimes reproachful stares the other customers have been giving them. Slowly, what had been an innocent lover's kiss becomes a lustful embrace and they are touching each other in ways no one would find acceptable in any public place.  
  
Inside the bar, a young man and his date are sitting next to the dance floor. For the last hour, the man has been checking out a particularly gorgeous girl dancing with her friends. He has been trying to stay discreet, not wanting to anger his date. But he can't help being drawn to the other girl. The desire as well as anger towards his date seems to grow inside of him as his need for the young girl begins to overwhelm him. He glances at the girl sitting next to him, and now can't help feeling contempt for her, along with an intense frustration. Suddenly, he stands up and walks directly toward the girl of his interest, and then oblivious to conventions, he grabs her arms and somewhat rudely, kisses her. The girl protests but he tightens his grip rather than letting go.  
  
His date, astounded, comes toward them with murder in her eyes. She throws her drink at them and without a word, storms out of the bar.  
Outside, she sees the most absurd scene that she could imagine. People are either frankly writhing on the ground, lost in their sinful passions, or fighting each other viciously. Frightened, she runs away, now forgetting why she left the bar and only wanting to get away from those disturbing scenes.  
  
The next morning at the Halliwell Manor.  
The radio is playing mood lifting music, as Phoebe cleans the dishes and sings along. Her sisters have left early to do some shopping, as today is a leisure day, which they intend to enjoy thoroughly.   
  
As women with busy lives and witches with a calling, they just about have to forget about relaxation. Phoebe looks at the pile of dishes with disgust and tells herself: "well way to follow your own advice…"  
She drops the cloth and head for the living room, determined to forget about chores for the moment. She lies on the couch and picks up the remote.  
On TV, the news is coming on:  
"Last night in the center of town, a riot exploded. No one knows exactly what started it. Irrational people, who took many hours to disperse, overwhelmed the police forces."   
  
Hearing this, Phoebe wonders what was special about last night but can't remember any event or holiday that could have triggered a riot. Nevertheless, she feels so lazy today that worrying about things which have nothing to do with their duties just doesn't seem important.   
She feels so lazy and pleased of it. She doesn't even realize it's not like her.  
  
Downtown, Piper and Prue are walking slowly down the street, just admiring the displays when Prue notices that people seem oddly aggressive today. More than once she heard drivers scream obscenities at each other with no apparent reason. On the street, she has been pushed by more than one rudely. She turns to Piper, perplexed, but the weirdest thing is how her sister doesn't seem to notice anything. She herself has been acting petty all morning.  
"Piper?" Prue asks.  
  
Piper lazily turns to her, annoyed:  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you notice how oddly people are behaving this morning? I mean even for a big city, they're usually more considerate of others, don't you think?"  
  
"I don't really care one way or the other," Piper answers a little rudely. "All I care about is way you've got to decide about everything, all the time. I really think I should be able to decide for myself."  
  
Prue is taken aback by her sister's hard tone of voice.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't realize you wanted to do something else. Where did you have in mind?"  
  
"Actually, I'm hungry; let's eat."  
  
Then, Piper simply turns away without waiting for an answer.  
Prue is seriously put off by her sister's attitude but she follows her anyway, as Piper enters the nearest restaurant.  
  
Phoebe starts when Cole suddenly appears by her side, but she soon smiles, pleasantly surprised.   
  
"Hello, I see that you're not too busy today."  
  
Phoebe cuddles to him.  
"No and better yet, we're alone," she says with an alluring smile as she moves closer and kisses him hungrily.  
  
Cole is surprised but nonetheless pleased by this welcome.  
"Well," he says breathing a little faster already, "far from me to complain but that is unusually forward even for you."  
  
Phoebe answers playfully.  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
  
Cole doesn't need more than that.  
  
At first their lovemaking is at once passionate and full of the deep love they have for each other but, as time passes, and they do not seem to want to stop, Cole feels something of a twinge of the past lust he used to know.  
His kisses and caresses become hard, even brutal, but Phoebe doesn't seem to mind, responding in kind.  
Much later, only the sound of the door closing and the girls coming back seems to pull them out of the frenzy. However, instead of letting go of each other, Cole simply shimmers them to Phoebe's bedroom.   
  
Piper is throwing a ton of packages on the floor, while Prue looks at her with undisguised anger.  
  
"Piper don't you realize the fortune you spent today?"  
  
"I thought we were supposed to indulge ourselves. I was only following our own advice," Piper replies, totally unconcerned.  
  
Prue, disgusted, turns away and calls:  
"Phoebe, where are you?"  
  
She gets no answer.  
She walks toward the living room and finds that the place has been trashed. All the cushions from the couch are displaced, clothing items have been dropped all over the floor, and the only conclusion to that is pretty obvious.  
  
Piper comes behind her and seeing the scene shrugs and says:  
"Well somebody's been having fun in here."  
  
Prue glares at her, more and more confounded by her attitude.  
"Don't you think that this is a bit much, even for Phoebe?"  
  
Piper gives her sister a sleazy smile.  
"I just think that I've been missing on something; I got to get my hubby." And then, she proceeds to call Leo without waiting.  
  
Prue interrupts her.  
"Piper, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"I could say the same of you. I've always known that fun wasn't high in your priorities but don't keep everybody else from it."  
  
Prue finally fed up with her comments, which have been numerous all morning, lifts her hand as if she was going to hit Piper.  
  
Piper steps away from her, but still looks at her with contempt rather than fear.  
She then simply goes back to calling Leo, who finally answers.  
  
The moment Leo orbs in, Piper strolls to him and puts her arms around his neck. Before he even has time to say hello, she kisses him passionately.  
  
Leo, taken by surprise, answers in kind, but then he pushes her gently away.   
"Hey, what's that about?"  
  
Piper smiles enticingly.  
"Can't a girl just kiss her husband?"  
  
Leo smiles, but still says:  
"Yes of course; it's just that you're a little more into it than usual, that's all."  
  
This upsets Piper.  
"Aren't you happy that I'm trying to emancipate myself? You're always complaining that I'm too worried of everybody's opinion. Well from now on, to heck with them."  
Then, she tries to kiss him again.  
  
However, Leo recognizes that something is amiss, and he pushes her away a little more forcefully.  
"Come on Piper, that's not like you. The last time you kissed me like this, it wasn't you in your own body. Is that what's happening?"  
  
Prue, who is actually starting to wonder the same thing, intervenes.  
"I don't know about that but everybody has been acting weird all day."  
  
That is when Leo catches a glimpse of the living room mess.  
"Whoa, did you have a demon coming here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue questions in puzzlement.  
  
"The living room…" Leo trails.  
  
Prue sighs in exasperation.  
"Well, that's not far from the truth I think… but that was no battle. Although from the look of the place it might as well have been."  
  
Leo finally understands what she means and his face turns a slight crimson.  
  
Meanwhile, Piper who has been staring dejectedly at the both of them, turns her back to Prue and Leo and just walks toward the kitchen without another word.  
  
Leo watches his wife disappear with a sad look on his face, and then he turns to Prue.  
"What did you mean when you said that people were acting weird today?  
  
"I mean just about everybody. We went shopping, as you can see," she says, indicating the mountain of bags and cartons they brought back.  
  
Leo's eyes widened at such extravagance.  
  
"Then we came back home, and found the place trashed… and now Piper's acting like a spoiled brat…"  
  
All of this was said in one breath, with a mounting irritation.  
  
Leo stops her with an imperative hand gesture.  
"Ok, you're saying people are irritable?"  
  
"Much more than this, they act completely out of character. I mean how many times did you see Piper do what she just did? And I don't even want to think about Phoebe…"  
  
From the look on his face, neither does Leo.  
"What do you think is happening?"  
  
Prue, who shows signs of impatience:  
"I don't know. I'm asking you."  
  
"I see that something's terribly wrong, but frankly I haven't the foggiest idea what could cause a whole city to go crazy."  
  
"Whatever it is, we better figure it out soon. I don't wanna start acting like that."  
  
"I was just wondering about this…why exactly, is it everybody but you?"  
  
"Your guess's as good as mine. Although, I might have been angrier than usual since this morning… As a matter of fact, ever since I woke up I've felt that if I don't keep myself in check, I will pick a fight with the first person I meet. I almost tkd Piper earlier."  
  
Leo is horrified.  
"You what…?"  
  
"I'm telling you, something's not right."  
  
"Ok, let me see if the elders know anything about this. But in the meantime, you've got to promise me you'll stay cool, ok?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Leo is not too reassured, but he still feels that he must leave now.  
  
"I'll go and see if the book has something on this." Prue offers.  
  
Leo acquiesces in silence and then orbs out.  
  
Prue gives an annoyed look toward the kitchen, wondering if she should go get Piper, but she decides against it and goes to the stairs, while avoiding looking at the living room. "Let's deal with this later…" She thinks dejectedly.  
  
In Phoebe's bedroom:  
Cole feels something akin to rage building inside of him at the same time as an insatiable need for Phoebe. Somewhere, deep in the recesses of his mind, he knows something is terribly wrong but he can't stop himself. At some point, he puts his hands around Phoebe's neck, feeling disgusted and elated at the same time at this basic instinct that has slowly transformed from lust to the desire to kill.  
  
He is about to tighten his grip when he suddenly looks at her face. As incongruous as it may seem, she actually appears to enjoy even this. Phoebe seems unconcerned with his action, lost in the pleasures and pains they have been giving each other all afternoon. That, more than anything else, seems to act as the wake up call that comes in the nick of time. He pushes himself away from her, still panting from the incredible emotions he has been feeling for hours, he realizes now.   
Phoebe, seeing him getting away from her, tries to pull him back, but he practically jumps off the bed and then, afraid of what he might do if he stays close to her, he goes to the washroom, determined to take a cold shower.  
  
"Where are you going," Phoebe questions irritably.  
  
Cole doesn't answer and quickly locks the door behind him.  
  
Through the door, Phoebe screams, frankly irate by then.  
"Your loss…"  
  
For a moment, Cole leans against the door, shaking and wondering if his inner demon hasn't resurfaced. But then, he thinks of the whole thing a little more clearly and realizes that Phoebe has been in the same state as he.  
Another pang of desire washes over him at the thought of her and he hurriedly enters the shower, hoping that it will clear his thoughts.  
  
Phoebe stares at the closed door with a mix of anger and longing. However, another urge comes to her. She suddenly feels very hungry. She puts on the first thing she finds and leaves the room without worrying anymore about what happened.  
She should wonder about her lack of concern, but it doesn't even register.  
  
In the apartment building where the warlock by the name of Jezabel has cast the spell of sins, she is lying down on the bed, now panting. She feels her powers growing for every moment. Every desire, every emotion that is expressed right now is coming to her, giving her the power she craves.  
"Soon," she says, "I'll be so powerful that not even the charmed ones will be able to resist me. If they survive the spell that is," she adds with a cruel smile.  
  
Prue is looking through the book but without too much enthusiasm. She doesn't even know what she is looking for.  
Leo orbs in at this point, and from his expression, she understands that something very serious is happening.  
  
"Prue I'm afraid that you've got a big problem on your hands."  
  
"You're telling me?"  
  
"The elders are almost convinced that a spell of great magnitude has been cast over the city. It elicits the most basic desires and exacerbates them to the extreme."   
  
"I had guessed some of it already. But why didn't I get more affected?"  
  
"I don't want you to take it the wrong way because I really need you right now."  
  
"What?" Prue replies, with barely disguised anger.  
  
"Ok, what I think is that you repress your desires so much it's become a second nature for you. Wasn't it for that, you probably would've lost it as much as Phoebe and Piper."  
  
"What are you saying? That I can't have desires?"  
  
"No! Just that you're very good at putting them aside. And right now, it will help us," Leo adds convincingly.  
  
"All right," Prue replies, trying her best to stay calm. Then, she seems to get a grip on herself and pursues:  
"What do we do?"  
  
"You've got to prepare a counter spell, and I'm afraid that you'll have to do this on your own… Then, we'll try to get the others to help. You'll need the power of three to stop the spell and whoever cast it. I also suggest that you stayed away from your sisters right now and until you're ready. Just in case…"  
  
Prue has no trouble agreeing with this since just the thought of all those excesses makes her angry. She immediately goes to work.  
  
In the kitchen, Piper has been bingeing like crazy. She feels as if her stomach is going to explode but she can't seem to stop. The frustration of her husband's rejection still burns her.  
Phoebe enters the kitchen and goes straight to the cupboard, where she tries to find anything to eat quickly. All that is left are some crumbs of cracker, and she turns to Piper angrily.   
  
"You couldn't think of anybody else but you as usual."  
  
Piper glares at her with fire in her eyes.  
"So, you peeled yourself away from your beau long enough to let us know you're still breathing?"   
  
On Phoebe's face she can see the ravage of the long afternoon and it just exacerbates her frustration.  
  
The two sisters measure each other and are about to actually come to blow when Leo enters the kitchen in turn. He immediately notices that the tension is way high and puts himself between the two sisters.  
  
This has a different effect than what he expected however, since Piper changes attitude completely and throws herself at him.  
"So you finally came to your senses. Why don't we take a leave of the little brat," she spats.  
  
Leo stares at his wife totally dumbfounded, but at the same time, he is tempted. The only thing that stops him is when looking at Phoebe, he realizes how drained she looks.   
He then understands that this might be more than just emotions released. If the spell isn't broken, their inner desires could bring them to the brink of death.  
  
Cole, finally calmer, decides it is worth using a little magic to avoid meeting Phoebe right now. He doesn't know how long he could resist her.  
Thus, he materializes his clothes from downstairs and puts them on quickly. He then shimmers there, hoping that she is still in the bedroom.  
Cole knows by now that he must find her sisters and figure out what happened before it goes too far…  
  
In the kitchen, Leo has an eerie experience, trying to push his wife away, even as he begins feeling an urge similar to hers. Only his whitelighter side allows him to resist the temptation, but barely…  
  
Things get even more complicated when Cole comes in. No matter how exhausted Phoebe and he are, the moment they find each other in the same room, their desire comes back rushing. Fortunately, Leo sees the danger and, after pushing Piper resolutely away, he grabs Cole and almost drags him out of the room.  
  
Leo expects a fight here, but Cole actually seems relieved. He breathes hard for a moment, and then he glances at Leo with actual shame.   
At last he utters:  
"Something's wrong here; very wrong."  
  
"I know… do you think you could control yourself long enough to help Prue and me?"  
  
"I'll try… What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"We think a warlock cast a spell which has transformed San Francisco into the actual city of sins. Riots have been breaking out all over town."   
  
Cole seems confused by this revelation.  
"When did all that happen?"   
  
Leo answers with a hint of embarrassment.  
"Well… I'd say while you and Phoebe…"  
  
Cole, understanding that it lasted even longer than he had presumed, exclaims:  
"Oh!"  
  
"So, can you help?"  
  
"Yes, of course… I'll go try to find out who did it. Hardly enough, it might be safer for me to go down there than staying here right now…"  
Leo is dubious about that, but he doesn't argue.  
  
Cole shimmers immediately.  
Not a minute too soon because Phoebe is coming out of the kitchen, looking for him.  
She has stopped only long enough to find something to eat, and she is in the process of munching on what she found as she walks toward Leo. Piper follows not far behind. Now, she is frankly angry and gives a look of contempt to her husband.  
  
"If you won't be with me, then I'm sure I'll find somebody out there who will."  
  
She goes straight to the door and is almost out before Leo reaches her and orbs her to the attic without wait.  
  
Leaving her there, he orbs again to go get Phoebe.  
  
Prue stares at her sisters impatiently, as they are protesting vehemently at being brought there against their will.  
  
Leo finally puts his foot down:  
"Girls, quiet now!" He almost screams.  
  
They are so surprised that they do shut up.  
  
Leo, somewhat calmer, turns to Prue:  
"Ok, did you find a counter spell?"  
  
Prue is still a upset about his earlier comment and lets him know it.  
"Yes, it seems I'm the one who should be good at repressing desires after all."  
  
Leo ignores her sarcasm as he pursues.  
"Ok Piper, Phoebe, if you didn't understand it yet, you're both under a spell."  
  
They look at him in total incomprehension.  
  
"What's wrong with wanting to have some fun?"  
  
"Yes, what?" Phoebe approves.  
  
Leo understands that reasoning with them will be useless, so he simply tells them:  
"No matter… you've got to help your sister with a spell. Can you at least concentrate long enough to do that?"  
  
"What the heck? Might be fun too..."   
  
Piper decides to also go along fortunately, and they join Prue to recite the spell.  
"From our flesh, desires may come  
From our Minds, cravings may form  
Give reason a chance to save us,  
Bring the peace we need to us"  
  
  
In the attic, a light wind rises; a white cloud starts to form. It grows and encircles them… Prue then goes to the window and opens it, beckoning the cloud outside. With relief, she sees that the cloud expands outside and toward the city.   
  
Piper and Phoebe look at each other, deeply embarrassed. Piper tries her best to avoid looking at her husband, but he comes to her.  
  
"Ok, I know that it's a little awkward, but explanations will have to wait because it's not over yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A warlock cast this spell, but we don't know which one. And we still have to find him or her. I don't think they cast that spell just to create chaos. The elders are convinced that he/she made a bargain with a spirit of lust."  
  
At those words Phoebe and Piper can't help but avert their eyes and Prue asks the obvious question:  
"What for?"  
  
"In exchange for those emotions which feed the spirit, he will give enormous powers. We've got to figure out who did it and how to vanquish him."  
  
In the apartment, Jezabel feels something is amiss. She opens her eyes to see the dark cloud receding toward her. She understands immediately that someone has broken her spell. And given how powerful the spirit who gave it strength is, she can guess it has to have been those accursed charmed ones.  
She calls the spirit to her.  
  
An angry voice coming from the dark cloud begins:  
"You failed me; I didn't get my fill"  
  
A little worried, Jezabel:  
"Not yet… I've got enough strength to take them, I'm sure. Simply tell me where they are and I'll finish what I've started for you.  
  
"Follow me then."  
  
As the cloud starts moving rapidly, the warlock blinks in pursuit.  
  
At the manor:  
  
"Ok girls, are you up to a fight?" Prue questions.  
  
"I guess I've got no choice even though right now, all I want to do is sleep."  
  
"I don't think the warlock will give us that much time…"  
  
As if on cue, Jezabel blinks inside the room.  
She stares at them gleefully.  
"I see that you enjoyed my little gift," she says, looking at Phoebe and Piper, who actually look run down right now.  
  
"That won't keep us from kicking your butt." Prue protests angrily.  
  
She tries to tk the warlock, but this one is barely affected.  
Jezabel laughs heartily at this.  
"Your feeble tricks won't work on me now. On the other hand…" She says as she lifts her hand toward the girls. They are thrown against the wall forcefully.  
  
The Charmed Ones are almost knocked out, but Piper has just enough left to remember trying to freeze her. This works but only for a moment, as very soon the warlock is fighting through it.  
  
Fortunately that's when Cole comes back with her name.  
Prue immediately runs to the book, followed by her sisters. As the warlock finally frees herself of the freeze, they have just found the entry in the book and the vanquishing spell. Piper freezes her again, and they barely have time to chant it:  
  
"Creature of the dark art  
Temptress without a heart;  
May love crush your might,  
And disperse you through the endless night"  
  
Not a moment too soon they finish the chant, and then the warlock seems to explode from her chest outward. Her screams fade away and the girls may finally relax.  
Or almost…  
  
They again look at each other with embarrassment and silently agree not to discuss it any further for the moment.  
  
Prue surprisingly announces that since things are better now, she's going out.  
The others stare at her as if she has gone mad, but then Prue smiles.  
"Someone told me today that I was too good at repressing my urges. I'm gonna try not to do this anymore."  
  
Leo gives her an approving smile.  
"Have fun then!"  
  
"I intend to…"  
  
After she left, the others go to their respective rooms to talk it out.  
Piper, still very embarrassed by her outburst, barely looks at her husband.  
  
Leo, seeing that she won't talk, does for her.  
"Piper that's ok, I promise. As a matter of fact, some of it was almost fun…"  
  
Piper finally finds her voice.  
"Not the part about getting it somewhere else…"  
  
Leo smiles indulgently.  
"I choose to think that you didn't mean it."  
  
Piper smiles sheepishly.  
"You know I wasn't in my right mind don't you? I don't want anybody else."  
And then, making a little face, she adds:  
"I'd also prove it to you if I wasn't sick to my stomach."  
  
"Allow me?" Leo says as he approaches her and lays his hand on her stomach. The glowing light of healing appears, immediately making Piper feel better.  
After he healed her, somewhat selfishly Leo admits to himself, he gathers Piper in his arms tenderly.  
"Now I'm not gonna say no again…"  
  
She smiles playfully and kisses him.  
  
Phoebe, not having the grace of a healing, is actually hurting all over and throws herself on the trashed bed she left only a few hours earlier.  
She exclaims:  
"Oh boy! What a mess!"  
  
Cole hasn't dared say anything yet and she turns toward him.  
She smiles at him warily and motions him to come lie down beside her.  
He hesitates, still ashamed of his thoughts of the afternoon, but she insists.  
"Come on, you weren't alone in here you know?"  
  
"I hurt you…"  
  
"Yes well, that you did… But I think I hurt you too, didn't I?"  
  
Cole grimaces comically:  
"I got some marks that will take time to go, yes…"  
Then he almost laughs.  
  
"It wasn't all bad, though," Phoebe adds with a renewed smile in spite of her wariness.  
  
"No, it wasn't." Cole whispers, as he comes to lie with her at last.  
Then they simply hold each other, even if with little grimaces of pain. 


End file.
